


The Eagle, Fox and Rabbit.

by sorrowfulescapade



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cartman knows Kenny is immortal, M/M, Slight past Eric Cartman/Kenny Mccormick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulescapade/pseuds/sorrowfulescapade
Summary: Kenny is looking for a date for an upcoming school dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on Google which led me to use the above title. I may rename it later on depending if I change the story as I go.

"So, how about it, want to go to the dance together?"

"Back off creep."

"Aw, come on."

"No." The girl turns walking away

*sigh* "It was so much easier to get dates in 4th grade." Kenny mutters

"That is because you're poor Kenny, no one wants to go with smelly homeless Pumpkins."

"Pumpkin?" Kenny grabs the sides of his parka looking at it then gives Eric a concerned look

"Ignore him Kenny, with that logic he is a rotten tomato."

"Is my parka really that bad."

"Well I wouldn't say it's in style." Stan admits

"That is true." Kenny agrees

"I am just saying, how many times have you died in that thing."

"Well, I don't exactly own a single parka, 7, maybe?"

"Jesus you suck Kenny."

Kenny rubs the back of his own neck

"Are you two ever going to stop it with the death jokes, they never make any sense and its gotten very old at this point." Kyle rolls his eyes

"But Kenny's bullshit immortality is the only interesting thing about him, without that he's just a worn traffic cone."

"Dude shut the fuck up, if you insult my coat one more time I am going to beat the shit out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." Cartman presses his forehead to Kenny's, spitefully.

"Will you both just give it a rest, third period is about to start."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine." Cartman walks ahead

"I don't know why you want a date in the first place, you never stay with anyone very long."

"I like exploring my options."

"Glad I'm past that." Stan grabs Kyle bringing him in for a side hug

"S-Stan!"  
"Warn me first."

"Nah." Stan kisses Kyle on the tip of his nose then lets go, Kyle cups his nose for a moment, face red.

"I cant help but envy you two."  
"You're so cute."

"Kenny."

"It's true man."

"I still can't believe you and Cartman were dating until recent." Kyle remarks

"He understood how I was feeling about some stuff, not that he cared in the least but he was ok with letting me pour it his way, it wasn't really much of a relationship though, mostly just a friends with benefits going on along with occasional make out sessions among other stuff."

"Gross."

"Sick"

"It... Actually wasn't all that bad at first."  
"That aside he also threw some unexpected things from his mindset my way and we took turns playing therapist."

"After a while I was surprised to see him soften up a bit and thought everything would work it's way out and we could progress, but then eventually something snapped and he became sort of violent and possessive towards me, sort of like when he was with Heidi so I broke it off then and there before it could escalate any farther."

"That sucks, hope you do find someone stable enough for you Ken." Stan gives a fist bump before departing into his classroom with Kyle

Kenny nods walking a bit more to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to make next chapter longer, we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> My grandmother passed away on the third and her funeral was today.  
> I felt like writing as I can't really sleep, I know this isn't that long of a chapter but I'll see if I can actually finish this one.
> 
>  
> 
> (Extra side note, the strange jokes about Kenny's parka stem from what my family have said about a bright yellow-orangish jacket I love wearing when it is cold out, just with added cartman rudeness if that makes sense.)


End file.
